Elsa Anna Backpack
|- |106 captures 12 Oct 2010 - 9 Jun 2016 | |} About this capture Sign in | Sign up * Home * TV Shows * Movies * People * Shortlists * TV Guide * Blog * Sign Up = Nicktoons Network Schedule = Nicktoons Network TV Schedule * 29'WED * '''30'THU * '31'FRI * '1'SAT * '2'SUN * '3'MON * '4'TUE * '5'WED * '6'THU * '7'FRI * '8'SAT * '9'SUN * '10'MON * '11'TUE Local listings for: California TV Provider '''Wednesday, December 29 2010 * ** 11 mins ago ** Rocko's Modern LifeBorn to Spawn; Uniform Behavior Filburt fears growing up; Heffer is a security guard. ** in 19 mins ** Rocko's Modern LifeJunk Junkies; Day of the Flecko Rocko has a garage sale; a bug keeps Rocko awake. ** 1:30am ** Rocko's Modern LifeShort Story; Eyes Capades Rocko feels short; Rocko has a problem with his eyesight. ** 2:00am ** Rocko's Modern LifeSpeaking Terms; Tooth and Nail Rocko and Heffer are talk-show guests; nail-biter Rocko. ** 2:30am ** Rocko's Modern LifeWith Friends Like These; Sailing the Seven Z's Rocko has two tickets to a wrestling match; Ed sleepwalks. ** 3:00am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 25: Power Up, Krillin!; Frieza's Mounting Apprehension! The eldest Namekian unlocks the full force of Krillin's dormant power; Frieza calls for reinforcements. ** 3:30am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 26: The Scheme Is Shattered!; Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon! Vegeta attempts to steal the Dragon Balls from Frieza; Krillin wanders into a fight. ** 4:00am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 27: A Touch and Go Situation!; Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball! Krillin reluctantly surrenders his Dragon Ball; Gohan secures a ball of his own. ** 4:30am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 28: The Countdown to Battle Begins!; Enter, the Ginyu Force! Krillin and Gohan are intercepted by Vegeta while on their way to get powered up; the Ginyu Force arrives. ** 5:00am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 29: First Up for the Ginyu Force!; Guldo's Time Freeze! Gohan and Krillin fight to survive against a member of the Ginyu Force with psychic abilities. ** 5:30am ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 30: The Nightmare Recoome!; Come Out and Play, Vegeta! Vegeta needs help from his former enemies in order to battle the Ginyu goons; Frieza tries to unlock the magic of the Dragon Balls. ** 6:00am ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 3 Episode 7: The Runaway Katara disapproves when Toph discovers a quick way to make cash. ** 6:30am ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 3 Episode 8: The Puppetmaster The children investigate mysterious disappearances in a spooky town; Katara makes a special connection. ** 7:00am ** The Mighty B!Rinx; Sleepless in San Francisco Bessie and Happy get caught up in a game of jinx; Bessie sets out to prove that boogiemen do not haunt San Francisco. ** 7:20am ** The Mighty B!It's B's Party and She'll Cry if She Wants To; B Chip Bessie hints to her family and friends that she would like a surprise party; Bessie takes Happy to get an identity chip. ** 7:40am ** The Mighty B!Finger Pickin' Bad When Finger makes a new friend, Bessie is forced to spend time with Ronnie. ** 8:00am ** My Life as a Teenage RobotSeason 1 Episode 13: The Wonderful World of Wizzley; Call Hating Jenny liberates the robots that work at the Wizzley World theme park; Jenny turns her pager monitor off. ** 8:20am ** My Life as a Teenage RobotSeason 2 Episode 10: Victim of Fashion A fashion war erupts between Jenny and the Crust cousins. ** 8:40am ** My Life as a Teenage RobotTurncoats Jenny must protect Wakeman when all of her sisters turn against her mother. ** 9:00am ** The Mighty B!So Happy Together; Sweet Sixteenth Bessie adopts a stray dog in order to try to win a badge at the Honeybee dog show; Bessie is too short to ride a roller coaster. ** 9:30am ** The Mighty B!Bee My Baby; Bee Afraid Bessie and Penny are tricked into babysitting Gwen's little brothers; Bessie vows not to leave the Honeybee Campout early so that she can earn the happy camper badge. ** 10:00am ** The Mighty B!Artificial Unintelligence; We Got the Bee Bessie makes a robot in hopes of earning a Mad Scientist Badge; Bessie wants to join the Honeybee band, The Pretty Pretty Princesses. ** 10:30am ** The Mighty B!Bat Mitzvah Crashers; Super Secret Weakness After Bessie and Penny have a great time at their first Bat Mitzvah, they decide to go on a Bat Mitzvah crashing spree; Bessie searches for her own weakness. ** 11:00am ** The Mighty B!An I See Bee; Woodward and Beesting Bessie tries to test the powers of a psychic; Bessie does an investigation to find out what Portia whispered to Gwen and Penny. ** 11:30am ** The Mighty B!Doppelfinger; Little Womyn Finger sprains himself when Bessie tries an advanced origami maneuver; Bessie forces her mother to be a substitute troop leader. ** 12:00pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 2 Episode 17: Lake Laogai The children run into Jet while searching for Appa; Zuko hunts for Appa. ** 12:30pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 2 Episode 18: The Earth King The children attempt to show the Earth King the vast conspiracy taking place in his city; Zuko becomes seriously ill. ** 1:00pm ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 39: The Reborn Piccolo Shows Himself! An Enraged Frieza's Second Transformation Piccolo attacks Frieza with the strength of two Namekian warriors. ** 1:30pm ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 40: Final Super Transformation of Frieza! The Terror Greater Than Hell Starts Now When Frieza begins his ultimate transformation, Vegeta must suffer a mortal wound to defeat him. ** 2:00pm ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 41: The Moment We've Waited For! Son Goku Is Revived Vegeta tests his increased power and speed by launching an attack on Frieza. ** 2:30pm ** Dragon Ball Z KaiSeason 1 Episode 42: Defeat Frieza, Son Goku! The Proud Vegeta's Tears Goku arrives at the battle scene and finds Vegeta badly beaten; the Saiyan prince reveals the truth about Frieza's roll in the death of Goku's father. ** 3:00pm ** T.U.F.F. PuppyPurr-fect Partner; Doom-mates Dudley Puppy is introduced to a secret organization and his new partner, Kitty Katswell; Dudley must save his sidekick from the villainous Chameleon. ** 3:30pm ** T.U.F.F. PuppyMall Rat; Operation: Happy Birthday Snaptrap convinces the T.U.F.F. agents that he wants to put his evil ways behind him; Dudley plans a surprise birthday party for Kitty. ** 4:00pm ** T.U.F.F. PuppySnapnapped; Mom-A-Geddon Keswick begins to feel unappreciated at T.U.F.F.; Dudley must reveal his career as a crime-fighting agent to his mother. ** 4:30pm ** Hero FactoryEnemy Within When Stormer is struck with a virus that penetrates his core, Furno tries to help him fight his way back. ** 5:00pm ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy GeniusJimmy/Timmy Power Hour III Jimmy and Timmy form a friendship and battle their enemies together. ** 6:00pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 3 Episode 19: Sozin's Comet: The Old Masters Firelord Ozai begins his master plan; Aang seeks advice from his past lives. ** 6:30pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 3 Episode 20: Sozin's Comet: Into the Inferno Suki, Toph and Sokka try to stop the Firelord's fleet before they hit land; Azula prepares for her coronation day. ** 7:00pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 3 Episode 21: Sozin's Comet: Avatar Aang Zuko and Katara confront Azula; Aang finally faces the Firelord. ** 7:30pm ** Hero FactoryEnemy Within When Stormer is struck with a virus that penetrates his core, Furno tries to help him fight his way back. ** 8:00pm ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy GeniusJimmy/Timmy Power Hour III Jimmy and Timmy form a friendship and battle their enemies together. ** 9:00pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 2 Episode 17: Lake Laogai The children run into Jet while searching for Appa; Zuko hunts for Appa. ** 9:30pm ** Avatar: The Last AirbenderSeason 2 Episode 18: The Earth King The children attempt to show the Earth King the vast conspiracy taking place in his city; Zuko becomes seriously ill. ** 10:00pm ** The TroopSeason 1 Episode 15: Speed Jake and Hayley must pretend to be a couple in order to catch the Eris Fairy; Felix works furiously to trap the Eris Fairy. ** 10:30pm ** Invader ZIMSeason 1 Episode 11: Bolognius Maximus; Game Slave 2 Zim introduces bologna DNA into Dib, causing him to become a walking bologna boy; Gaz tries to buy the last Game Slave 2. ** 11:00pm ** Invader ZIMSeason 2 Episode 10: Zim Eats Waffles; Mortos der Soulstealer Dib tries to catch Zim on film doing evil deeds; Dib calls upon an otherworldly spirit to destroy Zim. ** 11:30pm ** Action League NOW!Action League Goes to the Movies The League is sent into space to save the Earth from an asteroid; the Mayor disguises himself as a director. TV Listings for cable and satellite US Listings * DirecTV * Verizon * Time Warner * AT&T U-verse * Cox Communications * Comcast UK Listings * Sky * Freeview * Virgin * Freesat Don't see your TV provider? We cover all US and UK cable and satellite providers. Set your TV provider to view your local TV Listings. Popular TV Shows This Week * Glee * The Vampire Diaries * Misfits * Desperate Housewives * Dexter MORE TV SHOWS Popular Movies This Week * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * Home Alone * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Knight and Day * A Christmas Carol MORE MOVIES Popular People This Week * Johnny Depp * Colin Firth * Eliza Dushku * Kristin Davis * Meryl Streep MORE PEOPLE * Home * TV Shows * Movies * People * Shortlists * TV Guide * Blog * Sign Up Poster images provided by AllPosters.com, PRPhotos.com, TheTVDB.com, TheMovieDB.org Find LocateTV also on * About * Site Map * Help * Feedback * Terms * Privacy * Copyright © 2007 - 2010 LocateTV. All rights reserved. Some images under CC BY v3 US & some CC BY v3 Category:Invader Zim video games